Regulus's Eyes
by Loise
Summary: When Severus returns Draco to Narcissa after the attack on Hogwarts, she invites him in. The past comes to play as Severus remembers a dead Black and Narcissa tries to find safety for her son and herself.


_Regulus's Eyes

* * *

_

Narcissa is breathing harshly as he hands over her bleeding son over to her. Draco is crouched by her feet, weeping at her skirts as she clutches at his shoulders, her knuckles white. Her mouth struggles to say something, she stops and looks away.

"Dumbledore, he's dead," Snape gasps out, favouring his right side. "I killed him. I _killed _him. You're son's task is done. The Vow… Is fulfilled. Goodbye, Narcissa."

She steps forwards, nearly tripping as her son continues to cling, she shoots Draco a weary, nearly angry glance before speaking, "Thank you Severus." She take a deep breath, "I don't know -"

Snape smirks through sweat and blood, it's bitter and cruel and Narcissa takes a step back at the look in his eyes, "_Narcissa_," his says softly, "You forget that Draco has yet to meet with Voldemort. And… Now all know the Malfoy's true allegiance, but, you Narcissa? Your son, or yourself?"

Swallowing she gives a cold stare, "No, I won't!" Spit flies from her mouth before she calms herself, icily composing herself. "Draco shall be fine. He's been a good boy, still, planning all this time." She looks up defiantly, "He was the one he got all those Death Eaters in! Don't you dare forget that, _Severus_."

He laughs, he plain just laughs. She stiffens abruptly and narrows her eyes. "Narcissa. It isn't just Draco that is involved, but you and I."

"You wouldn't tell Severus. You just _wouldn't_! It won't help you, it will just damage you in the Dark Lord's eyes." Narcissa was sounding desperate now.

"Ah, but who knows what the Dark Lord will find?" Snape says slowly, sneering as Narcissa pales.

"I did what was best for the short term Severus, Draco could have been dead by now. He's just a child! He's my child. I can't, I couldn't let him die. I know, that while you never had children, you did care for some," she laughs softly, "No, Gryffindors, just Slytherins. I would have never expected anything else. That's why you did it. Because you care for Draco. Severus," she stared up at him, "Please?"

"Draco was only part of this Narcissa." Severus gave the boy a look and barked, "Get up Draco!"

Stiffening, Draco stood. His eyes were rimmed in red and for once his hair was messy. He placed a hand on his mother's arm and nodded at Severus, "I - I'm sorry. Mother?" Draco looked desperately at Narcissa.

"Go to bed Draco, you've been tested to your limits," Narcissa looked down, "I've been stupid, I should have forced you to grow up years ago."

Shivering, Draco vanished into Malfoy Manor. Severus turned to leave too, but Narcissa placed a hand on robe, pulling him back. "No, tell me more. Inside, I've been so stupid, come inside."

He nodded at her and she smiled brilliantly, looping her arm through his. "Come, I'm sure some of the House Elves won't mind rustling up some tea and biscuits."

* * *

It was less than half and hour later and Severus was becoming impatient with Narcissa. She had been babbling, muttering and tittering thoughtlessly. Never bringing up the subject she had invited him for. It angered him that she was so narrow. Narcissa smiled at him, her eyes bright and seeking.

With a small sight, Severus realized that Narcissa could only be herself. "Enough, Narcissa. I'm tired, as are you. I…" he looked down, "I have killed Dumbledore, the greatest Light wizard of the age. Voldemort can't help but be pleased, I will be rising through the ranks…"

Narcissa seemed taken back, "But - Severus! You said you had not visited the Dark Lord yet, you've been lying?"

He smiled at her, relishing when she backed away, removing her hand from his. "No, but there are other ways for Voldemort to commute with his followers. He is happy, that the task is complete. But not so with Draco."

"Draco…" she whispered slowly.

"You son shall be received by my lord tomorrow. You have until then Narcissa, to lie, to whine, to wield what little power you have."

"Yes, you'll be praised and worshipped. It will amusing, to some, ironic, to others, and down right disgusting to most. They all hate you Snape. You have never made yourself popular. Your blood has always shined stronger in the eyes of most and the way you seemed to flitter from Light to Dark maddened many."

"True, Narcissa," he made no move to gainsay her, just smiled lazily as she fidgeted and glared at him uneasily. "But, my dear, can you really afford to say all you have? Come tomorrow, the Malfoys shall be pushed down and who will take their place? The Lestranges again? I'm sure Bellatrix would breed an heir if the Dark Lord asked it of her," he paused as Narcissa looked away, then continued, "Perhaps, new blood. You'll need a protector Narcissa."

"So that's what it is about. Nothing and nonsense. You want what is left of the Malfoys, you want Draco and I," Narcissa was icily cool as she stared at her hands.

"Oh, Narcissa, you have no thought for the future when it comes to your family. You proved that fully, when Regulus was found."

"Yes, indeed. They found his consorting with the wrong people, I reacted and begged for his life. Pity, some say, that I was carrying a pureblood heir to the Malfoys, otherwise I would have suffered far worse. I hear all Severus, that's why the ladies fear me."

"Then…"

"They never did find his body, a Death Eater was assigned his death and then dear, silly, young Regulus vanished off the face of the Earth."

"Yes, yes, Narcissa, you do feel his death so. He was a poor fool, but his death was his own fault." Severus says softly, "Not your own, you could have done nothing to help him, save him."

"Pity, but that is the past and we must forget it so we can look forward." She smiling bitterly, and she looks like fragile glass.

Severus looks at her sidelong before taking a sip of his glass, "Did you ever find out who was given the duty of killing your cousin, Narcissa?" He ask softly.

She smiles sadly, "Yes, I don't blame you for it. We all did hasty and self serving things to save our own lives. You never got the chance of knowing him properly. You never got to know my dear sweet," her voice catches, "Stupid, silly cousin."

"I him better than most figured. Most. That's why I was given the task Narcissa. The Dark Lord thought is appropriate that I would be the one. He… thought that Regulus had been shaming his family by being in my family. The Dark Lord admired the Blacks greatly. More ways that one, afterwards, I realized. Shame comes in many forms," his voice took a odd tone.

"The Blacks. We're all dead. The only one who were in direct lines were Sirius and Regulus, then us," she referred to her sisters and herself, "We couldn't inherit it properly. Especially…" she stopped. "After what happened to all of us."

"I suppose I could find the means to protect Draco, but ware Narcissa you have few friends in the higher ranks of the Death Eaters. They will try to bring you down and destroy the Malfoys for their own glory. The Dark Lord does not aid the weak and the useless."

"You think I haven't realized this already Severus? No, that's rude. I'm sorry." Her head bows, "Thank you very much for this. I - I don't know how to thank you. Draco and I am in your debt… not forever but - "

* * *

It's wasn't only for Narcissa, Dumbledore, Draco or Voldemort that Severus killed the Head Master of Hogwarts. It was eerily for himself. Through not for the reasons that Harry Potter in his anger thought.

No… Draco, the boy heir of the Malfoy fortune had looked up at him. And suddenly he could not refuse those eyes.

A long time ago, Severus had killed Regulus. Regulus had not pleaded for a quick death or a saved life, they both knew this was impossible.

He had merely stared into Severus's eyes, and suddenly there was nothing more to be said. Severus had killed him.

Draco was often remarked to be a chip off the off block. The pale skin, the blond hair and the grey eyes. Few saw the lighter details that Narcissa had bequeathed her son.

His cheek bones were his mother's, the slowly quickening smile that few people saw, the way he held himself when he was alone spoke only of his mother. And there was also the shape of his eyes.

Narcissa and Regulus were cousins, they shared the ancient bloodline of Black. The last generation of the Blacks had been renowned for their beauty.

Cousins were they and they shared the same shape of the eyes. And for that one moment before Severus had seen the 'go' in Dumbledore's eyes Severus had seen Regulus peering out of Draco.

The curse was leased easily from his lips. If only for that. Everything else hurt.

Their names messed together and Regulus wasn't dead any more. He was Draco.

Draco was saved and Dumbledore was dead. The boy hero, so like his father stared at him with only shock. Behind all that, Severus knew that disgust, anger and justness would rise, like scum in soup. They all thought bad of him. No one, no one ever thought he was anything.

His family had hated him, for his blood and for his magic. He was different, it was a long time cynic and he could see the pettiness of their stupidity, not realizing when he himself followed their path.

The world thought as a barely tame Death Eater, forever marked, never forgiven, living in wrong in both worlds.

Regulus, Dumbledore… asking for death.

It was fucking ridiculous. And he was the funniest man alive.

* * *

"Your cousin always hated me. I never knew why. I could find all sorts of reasons why I could hate him, for what he did to me and later I suppose what I did to him. I was always within the rules. He never saw it like that, I doubt he ever would." Severus interrupted, speaking softly.

Narcissa starts. "Yes, you were the exact opposite to him and yet, both of you were eerily alike. I suppose I used to admire Sirius," Snape snorted in disgust, "After everything, it was the vogue among Death Eater circles. Then with Wormtail," her lip curled, "The world was turned around again."

"Wormtail," Severus drawled, "Well, one deed done well and then he's safe for life. The fool, his blood is worthless now."

A cruel, tight smile starts to worm it's way across Narcissa's face, "Yes, awful for the man, isn't it?"

"For him, certainly, I myself feel far more light hearted about the event." Severus stops, "I suppose…"

She opens her mouth to say something, then quickly looks down, "Lucius said you never were there that night. It was horrible for you?"

"Of course, but what would the pampered wife of Malfoy and a heiress of the Black fortune know of this?" Severus snaps out.

"Yes…" She says quietly, her blue staring at him pitifully up at him.

* * *

"It's you then, Severus, who will finish me off?" Regulus gasps, wincing as Severus's wand digs into his stomach. His own wand is held above his head, Regulus's eyes flash towards it.

In a whir of his hand, Severus has the wand in his other hand, pointed straight at Regulus's throat.

They both stop breathing for a moment, then Regulus bows his head into the wand. "Go ahead, Severus, I don't want you to kill me, but there seems you have no choice." He smiled wryly, bitterly, "And I have none."

Severus closes his eyes and there is a flash of green light.

The grey eyes are half closed and seem to stare at Severus even after Regulus has died. He leaves the body where he has killed it. The eyes still haunting him.


End file.
